Life Still Goes On
by candycanes849
Summary: Rosalie's killed. How can Emmett go on? rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Life Still Goes On

Candycanes849

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. And although I'm not happy that Emmett is truly not mine, I'm glad it doesn't belong to me. I wouldn't have been able to write such an awesome series! It would have never been published let alone a teen craze if I'd been responsible for it! Although, any new characters do belong to me. You won't see the new charters a lot in the first few chapters, except for Janice. But, if anyone wants to use one of my characters, if such a miracle as that should occur, you may. Just let me know your name and the story in which you'll be using him/her. I'd love to see your story! Ok, a very long disclaimer is not very fun. You come to to get a story, so on with it.

P.S.- It's my first twilight fanfic, so please give reviews. Constructive criticism is embraced, but flames get my upset and I promise you I'll be crying for hours afterward. I don't want that so please, don't be harsh.

Prologue

'Janice!' Rosalie called. Flames surrounded her in a circle with only the center ground unlit. Aro held her in place as she tried to get to the second bonfire blazing across the clearing. 'No! She's just a child! Stop!'

A snap and Rosalie went silent. The terrible sound of tearing rock filed the clearing.

Emmett slid to his knees, crushed. 'Rosalie,' he whispered. 'I love you!'

The Volturi trio stood and watched until all that was left was tow piles of ash and a defeated clan. Though only smoke blew in the breeze, the fires still burned in their eyes.

Tbc

Yes, I know. It's so short!! But, I'm going to also post Chapter 1 this morning(I'm typing this at 3:27am).

**Rosalie: **I can't believe you killed me off in your fic!!

What did you expect? If I want to do an Emmett romance, he's got to be free.

**Rosalie: **You could have made us have a fight and break up.

Hello?! He's the only one who truly put up with your crap and still loved you. There's no way he would have let you get away from him. Stephanie Meyer made him to love you and you to love him. I'm sorry but it was the only way.

**Rosalie: ***pouts* You killed me! *runs away*

*calls after her* Oh calm down! At least I killed you fast and didn't torture you.

(crying is hear bursting out from a distance)

*shrug*

Please review… And read the next chapter!!


	2. Chapter 2

Life Still Goes On

Candycanes849

**Rosalie:** I'm still mad at you.

I said I was sorry!

**Rosalie:** I don't care. You're so mean!!

… What if I let you do the disclaimer?

**Rosalie: ***smiles* Really?! YAY!

Wow. You really are ditzy.

**Rosalie:** You know I'm not really this way. You made me this way with your stupid fanfic!

Would you just do the disclaimer?!

**Rosalie:** Candycanes849 does not own twilight or the characters from it. She just likes to kill them, make fun of them, and yell at them. It's starting to piss me off!

No, Rosalie. I only like to kill, make fun of, and yell at you.

**Rosalie:** *clenches teeth and glares*

I'm not scared of you. My sister gives me worse death glares than you!

**Rosalie:** *face turns red (Idk how a vampires face turns red, but whatever) and steam pours out of her ears* (in a low very crazy voice) You should start running.

Shit!

Chapter 1

_Day263. It feels like day 500,000._

Emmett picked up a small rock and crushed it into dust with his bare hand. Opening his fist, he looked at the small pile of sediment there. It looked too close to ashes for his comfort. In disgust, he threw the dust into the small stream he was sitting at. This was Rosalie and his spot. He came to the water and just watched it flow, letting time go by without him. He just wished he could forget it as easily as it did him.

A twig snapped. Emmett didn't need to look up to know Carlisle was approaching. His father would be the one to make his presence known before he showed himself. Emmett figured it was because Carlisle didn't want to scare him by just showing up incase Emmett wasn't paying attention, something he did a lot these days.

Carlisle walked over and sat on the rock next to Emmett. Silence followed for a long time, as if Carlisle was trying to join hid son in his new world of oblivion.

A small smile escaped into Emmett's face. His father was always so kind and compassionate. It made it hard to ignore him, unlike how easy it was with Edward and Jasper.

'What do you need, Carlisle?' Emmett asked.

'Who said I needed anything at all?' Carlisle replied with a question of his own.

_Then why are you here?_

Edward and Jasper had come many times to try to talk to him, get him to come back to the house. It wasn't 'right' for him to just sit here at the stream day and night. But, Emmett wouldn't listen to them. He tuned them out just like an athlete tunes out the fans during a game. The only time he had reacted to their presence was when Jasper had used his stupid powers to try and mess with Emmett's feelings. Of course, Emmett's reaction hadn't been to smile and let Jasper do whatever he wanted with Emmett's emotions. No. He had thrown his brother's ass across the forest. He wanted to see how far his brother could fly and still try to manipulate his feelings. He knew it probably wasn't right, but he had smirked when he heard Jasper snap a tree in half as he crash landed from his flight.

But, Carlisle had never come out to see him. Not that Emmett was upset. He wanted to be left alone. But, there had to be something that made his father come see him now. There's only one way to find out.

'Then why'd you come here?' he asked.

Carlisle turned from looking at the river to look into his son's eyes. 'I've given you time to be by yourself. I've given you what you wanted. But, I can't do that anymore. I need something myself. And, that's to spend time with you. Even if it's in silence.'

Carlisle went back to staring at the river and so did Emmett. But, instead of sinking into oblivion, Emmett couldn't stop thinking.

_Carlisle has been so good to me. And even though they are annoying right now, Edward and Jasper mean well. They are my family and they love me. I just wish Rosalie was still her for me to love!_

Oblivion sank in, as if trying to erase the name from his thoughts, erase the pain.

Dusk came before Carlisle stirred.

'Why don't we go hunting? You could use the meal.'

Emmett came back to himself, trying to remember the last time he had fed.

_It doesn't matter._

He shook his head. 'Not hungry,' he grunted.

Carlisle sighed. 'If you're trying to die yourself, starvation doesn't work. I've already tried that one.'

Emmett didn't respond.

Carlisle silently left. Before his missing presence was noticed, he was back with a freshly killed deer in his hands. Its neck was snapped and there was a gash in its shoulder.

The scent of blood filled the air and floated over to fill his nose. The deer was dry in 23 seconds.

Emmett licked the last drop of blood from his hand and looked up at Carlisle. His father held out a hand to him.

'It's time you come home, son.'

Emmett gave in, realizing that he was right. Carlisle helped him to his feet. Together, they headed in the direction home at a slow, human pace.

'How has Esme been?' Emmett asked with guilt in his voice.

'Worrying every second of everyday.'

Emmett's head sank.

Carlisle slung a hand over his shoulders. 'I wouldn't get too worked up about it.' He got a questioning look from his son. 'With Alice, they most likely already know that you are on your way back home and are already throwing together a small party. Alice and Esme are probably in their element right now!'

The picture of Alice coming up with ideas about decoration and Esme ordering people get things ready came to mind.

Father and son shared a laugh as they walked home together for the first time in months.

Tbc

I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
